


We will do it on my way

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, CEO Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Clubbing, Confused Park Chanyeol, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Kinks, M/M, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Work, Sexting, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Teasing, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol is a succesful ceo who loves his work so much that he has time just for it. But he also has a guilty pleasure, whenever he can he goes to his favourite night club, "Sweet lies", to have some fun and to meet people with whom he spends funny and hot nights. His life is everyday the same, nothing too special happens, till one night. A new dancer of the club, called Baekhyun, will change his life, but it won't be easy for him.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you read my last ff that i posted you know that i'm in the middle of my exams at university, but i want to give you ff to read, so in these days i'll post the fanfictions that i originally posted on asianfanfics, some are old, but i tried to edit them, so i hope i didn't leave too many mistakes behind, please remember that english is not my first language, thank you and enjoy the story ;)

Being a ceo of a big company at a such young age wasn’t easy.

Chanyeol was married to his work. He worked when he was in his office, but also when he was at home his work followed him.

He had lot of responsibilities. Even if he had lot of very competent people working with and for him he always wanted to check everything in person, nothing could happen in his company without his consent.

His private life was influenced by his work too, when he had the time for a private life.

He had to be careful to scandals, he had to be careful about where he went out and with whom he went out.

But he also liked the risk.

That was why whenever he had the chance he went to Sweet Lies, a club. Well not exactly a club, it was a sort of gay club. For people who didn’t know it was just a club with strippers, a night club, but the biggest part of the strippers were boys. The customers of that club were young ladies who wanted to celebrate something or just having a different evening and men who went there to see handsome guys dancing.

Chanyeol didn’t define himself gay, he hated labels. He just liked what he liked, and that could be a girl or a boy.

He liked the atmosphere of that club, he liked the music and the dancers. They didn’t just take off their clothes or dance like in that American movie, Magic Mike. The boys at the club not only were all good looking but they could dance very well too.

Besides he knew the owner, he was an old schoolmate, so he knew that there people wouldn’t have talked and they respected his privacy.

What about his sentimental and sexual life? As said he was married to his work, he had just had one real relationship once, but she complained, and she was right, that he was never at home but always at the office. He had no time for a relationship, but he always had time for sex. It was always a one night stand. He slept with people met in his company or at the club. He had amazing sex partners.

That night it was a Sunday night. He had worked hard all week, the weekend too, he really needed a night at the club, better if it would have ended with someone in his bed.

“ Chanyeol, I was wondering if you would have come tonight!” said a guy with green hair who was making a cocktail: “ Hey Minseok! I really needed to come here, it has been a hard week at work!- “ So you really need a good drink”- “ I would love it, thank you!”.

And there he was, in his new black suit that probably was too expensive for a club, a red drink in his hand, sitting in front of one of the little stages of the club, looking around.

It was Sunday so the club wasn’t full like on a Friday or Saturday but still he had noticed a nice guy sat with some friends at a table not too far away from him. The boy had noticed Chanyeol too and was smiling at him.

Chanyeol was going to stand up and go to that guy when the music changed. The show was about to start, he would have talked to the boy later.

A red light lighted up the stage where a boy appeared. He had silver hair, he was wearing black leather pants and a white shirt, the first buttons were unbuttoned. The boy walked towards the audience. Chanyeol thought that the way the boy walked was very sexy, he was very confident and certainly knew that he was beautiful.

It was the first time he saw that guy there, probably he was new and he was very curious about his performance.

First his moves were slow and that made him look sexier. Chanyeol knew that the boy was really feeling the music inside him by the way he moved.

The rhythm of the music was now faster and so the boy’s moves. He began to show very nice dance moves and hip thrusts. Chanyeol smiled. That boy was really good and interesting.

The rhythm of the song was slowing down again. The silver boy walked till the edge of the stage unbuttoning the shirt and taking it off revealing a perfect body, the body that Chanyeol expected him to have.

When the boy kneeled on the stage, right in front of him, Chanyeol was happy to have chosen that chair.

The boy, now shirtless, began to hump the floor, which was already a very sexy thing, but the silver boy made it hotter when he began to stare at Chanyeol. He wasn’t just looking at him, he was playing with him and Chanyeol liked it.

His hips moved faster, without stop looking Chanyeol in the eyes, he licked his lips. Then the song ended.

All the people who were at club had gathered there to see that boy’s show and now they all were clapping, Chanyeol too. The boy bowed, took his shirt from the floor and he left the stage.

Chanyeol was very happy to have decided to spend the night there instead of in his bed.

He wanted to see that boy again. He wanted to know who he was and the fact the he knew the owner could have helped him. He stood up ready to go to find info about the silver boy when he saw that the nice guy he had noticed before the show was coming toward him.

“ Well, the stripper can wait!” thought smiling at the boy.

His name was Sehun and he was very good with his mouth.

After a couple of drinks they went to his house. Few seconds later having closed the door behind them Chanyeol’s dick was already in Sehun’s mouth.

While Chanyeol was fucking him “ so good” how Sehun was moaning, he did a thing he had never done before while he was having sex: thinking about someone else.

He did just one night stand, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t care about the boy or girl he was having sex with. For that night he cared for him or her, making sure to not do something that the other didn’t want, being sure that he wasn’t the only one who was having fun. He concentrated on that person.

But not that night. He was there with Sehun, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the mysterious boy at the club.


	2. Chapter two

Another week of work had started.

Chanyeol rarely went out during the week, but a voice in his mind was telling him that he couldn’t wait the week end, he had to go at the club. He hoped to be lucky enough to see that boy again.

It was Wednesday when he decided that he would have tried to go and see if he was lucky.

After a day in his office he took a shower, he dressed up with black jeans and black shirt.

It was past midnight when he opened the door of the club. He was surprised to see more people than he expected on a Wednesday, maybe they were all there for his same reason.

He sat at the same table of the other day, waiting for the show, but when it started on the stage there was another guy, a guy that he knew already. His name was Jongin and he worked there for long time. Of course he had already slept with him, but that night didn’t end up well because he found out that Jongin had a boyfriend and this guy, little but very strong, when he discovered that his boyfriend had cheated on him with Chanyeol had punched him in the face in the club the next day, in front of everyone.

Disappointed he went to take a drink.

“ why that sad look Chanyeol?” asked Minseok while giving him a beer 

“ Just tired”

“ It seems like you were waiting for someone. Maybe our new boy” Chanyeol looked at Minseok surprised

“ Don’t worry, lot of people came here to ask me who he was after the show, but I don’t know him, I don’t even know his name, I just know that he’s very handsome and talented”

"Yes, he is”

“ Anyway just because I know you I’m going to tell this, that boy will have a show tomorrow, if you want to come”

“ thank you for your information Minseok”

“ you’re welcome”.

Same hour, same place and different outfit, the next day Chanyeol went to the club.

When he entered Minseok winked at him.

He took a cocktail and went to sit at a table right in front of the stage. Few minutes later the show started.

That time the guy was wearing blue jeans and a leather jacket, under it he could see his bare chest.

The song was the same of the other time and so the choreography, but Chanyeol could have watched that boy thrusting his hips and humping the floor for hours.

While dancing the guy was looking around, smiling. When he found Chanyeol’s eyes he smiled at him and he slowly kneeled on the floor. He touched his lips with a hand then he touched his chest, his hand was going down and down but he stopped when it was under his belly. He wasn’t sure because of the lights but Chanyeol thought that he winked at him.

And the music ended.

“ Chanyeol!” someone was calling him, at first he thought that it was one of guys he had sex with and he was already ready to run because he had more important business, like knowing the guy. But lucky for him it was Junmyeon, his friend and owner of the club.

“ I didn’t expect to see you here during the week!”

“Hi Junmyeon, it’s a hard period at work, I needed some fun”

“ I see, and you’ve already found your fun for tonight?”

“ well not yet, but I already have someone on my mind. In fact I wanted to ask…”

“ Boss!” someone had interrupted him. He turned his head to see who was the owner of that voice and with surprise he saw the silver hair boy going toward him. He had changed his clothes, he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt

“ Boss, I was looking for you” he said looking at Junmyeon.

“ Oh sorry, I came here to talk with a friend, good job anyway, as always. I confirm that you will have to work this weekend, you have few days of freedom before, take a rest”

“ thank you!”

“ Let me introduce you my friend, this is Chanyeol, we were classmates at university, now he’s the ceo of Sm”.

The boy finally looked at Chanyeol, when he recognized him he smiled: “ Nice to meet you Chanyeol, I’m Baekhyun!” said biting his lips.

“ Baekhyun is new here. He came here a couple of weeks ago, he asked for a job. I said him that we had enough workers and he could go, but he jumped on the stage and began to dance. Well after having seen him dancing I couldn’t say him no”

“ I can imagine that!” exclaimed Chanyeol.

“ Junmyeon, we need you here!” a boy was calling Junmyeon

“ sorry guys, I have to work. So I guess I’ll see you both this week end, have a good night boys!”.

“ so…Chanyeol”

“ Baekhyun”

“ you come here often?”

“ yes, I guess so”

“ why?”

“ well I like here, it distracts me from my daily life”

“ I see, so ceo during the day and fuckboy during the night”

“ what did you say?”

“ you heard me Chanyeol, I know who you are, guys and girls here talk, I’ve heard a lot about you”

“ I hope just good things”

“good and…big things” Chanyeol laughed

“ that is why you looked at me while you were dancing?”

“ you think you’re special? I watch every person in the audience and everyone thinks that I’m looking at them, in a special way, but that’s my job”

“ really?”

“ Really. Now I have to go, you know, all those hip thrusting are a hard work,I’m tired. It was nice to meet you Chanyeol”

“ my pleasure Baekhyun”

“ I guess I’ll see you this weekend, please sit there again, I have a special show Saturday” said waving at him and he went away.

“ Hard to catch, I like him” whispered Chanyeol finishing his drink.


	3. Chapter three

The rest of the week was nothing special.

Everyday was similar to the other: he woke up, took a shower, had breakfast. He went to his office, he read all the emails, checked the work of his employers, drank lot of coffee, then he went back to home, another shower, he ordered dinner because he was too tired to cook, watched something, sometimes a porn, then bed.

And finally the weekend arrived.

He was very excited and he didn’t know what to expect. Baekhyun said that he had a special show, but he didn’t have idea of what he meant.

“Chanyeol, you look good tonight!” exclaimed Minseok when he saw him.

“ Thank you, but I always look good” said laughing Chanyeol

“ well even the walls know that. By the way Junmyeon told me to tell you that that table right in front of the b stage is for you”

“ I didn’t make a reservation, I never do it”

“ I know, but we expect lot of people and someone has told to Junmyeon to reserve that table for you”

“ really?”

“ you’re surrounded by mistery my dear ceo, enjoy your evening!”.

Wondering who was that mysterious person he took his place, drinking a cold drink. That night Minseok had put too much vodka in the glass.

He looked around and people kept sitting at the tables around him.

Maybe Baekhyun had told about his special show not only to him.

“ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sweet lies. You know when people think about places like this club usually think about naked men shaking their ass dressed just with pink panties with glitter, men who rubs their body full of oil against the audience. Well this is not what you can find here” the guy talking on the stage was Yixing. He usually didn’t work there, he had his own school dance, but sometimes he liked to help his friend at the club. Chanyeol had a crush on him, he was very good looking and watching him dancing was like watching a piece of art, but Yixing had no interest in boys.

“ tonight we will show you that this club is on another level, we have a guy who has just arrived in our big family, I know that some of you have already watched him and I know that probably when you went home after the show you had jerked off thinking about him” the audience laughed

“ anyway, I’m talking too much, as always. Let me introduce Baekhyun dancing with his own choreography, make some noise you thirsty people!”.

As soon as Yixing left the stage Baekhyun appeared.

He had dyed his hair black. He really liked his silver hair, but he had to admit that with black hair he looked more sexy. His clothes were black too, jeans and shirt, already unbuttoned.

And there he was, dancing like he was born to do that, like the notes of the song were in his body. He was like a puppet moved by the music. A sexy puppet, a very sexy puppet that in that moment was licking his finger while humping the pole.

“ Down buddy” whispered Chanyeol looking down at his pants. Because yes, watching Baekhyun while dancing like that had that effect on him.

Sweet lies had some rules that everyone knew: the dancers couldn’t get off the stage and clients couldn’t touch them.

Baekhyun must have been the type who liked to break rules, also because he probably knew that he was very good and he brought there so many clients that Junmyeon would not have fired him for breaking that rule.

Baekhyun with just one step had walked from the stage to the table in front of Chanyeol. He was using the table as extension of the stage.

He was dancing on it looking down at Chanyeol with a sexy smirk. The music was ending and Baekhyun kneeled on the table, he was leaning towards Chanyeol, he was so near him that Chanyeol could smell his vanilla perfume. Baekhyun was moving his lips singing in silence the song while dancing, he looked Chanyeol and he touched his lips with a finger, while the boys around them shouted a whoa. He was standing up when he saw the drink on the table. He took it and drank it, before putting the glass down he licked his lips, then, while people were clapping, he went back on the stage, he bowed and went away.

Well that was indeed a special show, thought Chanyeol taking his glass and realizing that Baekhyun had finished his drink.

Chanyeol had met, and had sex with, lot of very interesting boys and girls. If he had sex with a person it was because he liked that person, that person made him feel horny. But he had never felt so horny as in that moment because of Baekhyun.

He was calling Minseok to order another drink when someone sat on the chair in front of him.

“ Hello handsome ceo, did you enjoy the show? When I was on this table and I looked down, it seemed to see that something between your legs was really having fun”

“ hello Baekhyun, are you always so direct?”

“ yes, I guess this excites you, am I right?”

“ I really enjoyed the show, thank you”

“ I’m happy to see that Junmyeon reserved this table for you”

“ so it was you”

“ of course it was me, I wanted you to be right in front of me and watching you in the eyes while I was humping the floor”

“ well thank you then”

“ you’re welcome. So now you’d probably think that I will go home with you, giving you the blowjob of your life. You’d put your long fingers inside me,one, then two, then three then…”

“ four? Really?”

“ I’m good. Anyway then four, but before making me come you would immediately replace your fingers with your long big cock. You would start to fuck me, harder and harder, I would tell something like oh daddy you’re so good, I like your cock inside me, then I would come, with you, screaming your name. I would sleep in your bed, I would wake up before you, leave your house and goodbye forever”.

Baekhyun had just described something that happened often in chanyeol’s life.

“ wow, I was just trying to tease you with this speech but I feel something too between my legs, I guess that my body would love to be fucked by you, but..”

“ but? Maybe do you have someone else that put his fingers inside you and fuck you?”

“ wow those words sound hot said by you. Anyway no, the only fingers in me tonight will be mine, probably I will think about you while doing”

“ why?”

“ because I want to see you again and I know that if I give you my ass that is what you want you will disappear"

“ you can’t be sure of that”

“ I know guys like you”

“ I’m not…”

“ if you were saying I’m not like the others I already stop you, don’t say it. Anyway you have to earn my ass. See you tomorrow”

“ you also work tomorrow?”

“ nope, but tomorrow you will offer me a drink here. Have to go, my fingers are ready to work. Goodnight Chanyeol.”.

That night Chanyeol before sleeping jerked off thinking about baekhyun’s words.


	4. Chapter four

Was he right? Thought Chanyeol the next day while was having lunch, spicy ramen, alone, in his house.

He was thinking about Baekhyun’s words, not the one about the sex, but the others.

Well yes, he was right. Chanyeol had just one night stands, the next morning the other person usually left his house before he woke up or they left after a very awkward breakfast together. He had never had the desire to see the boy or the girl again.

But he really thought that with Baekhyun was different. But probably he couldn’t trust himself, he was used to another behavior. He found him very interesting, he wanted him since the first time he had seen him. Would have he lost all his interests in him after having had sex with him? No? yes? Maybe?

In that moment he knew that he wanted to have Baekhyun again and again. He also knew that probably from him he didn’t want just sex, but he wasn’t sure of that because basically he didn’t know Baekhyun.

Maybe that night he would have had the chance to know him.

After having decided for a more casual look he left his house and went to the club.

When he entered, he saw Baekhyun talking to Junmyeon.

He was wearing blue jeans and a dark red t-shirt with turtle neck. His dark hair were messy and his face was glowing.

“ oh Chanyeol, hello!” exclaimed Junmyeon

“ Chanyeol, you’re here” Baekhyun sounded little bit surprised

“ of course I’m here”

“ oh, I see. Well I leave you guys!” said Junmyeon smiling at them.

“ we can sit there” said Baekhyun pointing at a table behind them

“ Okay. Minseok!” said Chanyeol waving at the barman: “ when you’re free could you bring us a beer and..?"

“two beers” said Baekhyun

“ of course guys”.

“ you sounded surprised earlier”

“ really?”

“ yes”

“ well If I have to be sincere I wasn’t sure you would have come”

“ why?”

“ you really want my ass, I didn’t think you were a date guy”

“ is this a date? “

“ no, I don’t think so, I have no idea Chanyeol. Will you offer the beer?”

“ yes”

“ well then it could be a date, so tell me about yourself”

“ what?”

“ I bet that nobody, except maybe journalists, have ever made you this question. Tell me about yourself, I don’t want the story of your life, just tell me something about you, like do you like your job? Do you have hobbies?”

“ yes, I like my job, even if it’s stressful. I like being a ceo, it makes me happy knowing that I have so much…”

“ money? Power?”

“ well yes, but I’m proud to always remember to myself that if I’m there it’s not because I’m the son of someone or because someone’s else, just because of my hard work”

“ glad to hear that”

“ and yes I have hobbies, actually I love music, I can play guitar and piano”

“ really? Well you could play something for me once, I could dance…and strip you know”

“ well that could be nice and you? Why you wanted to work here?”

“ I expected this question and you don’t have to expect a sad story like in a movie, I’m not a guy kicked out of the family or with alcohol or drugs problems who needed this work to earn money. I love my family, they love me, they live in the other part of the city. I don’t do drugs, I like alcohol anyway, and I wanted to work here because I like to dance, I like my body and I like boys. I like doing something that I love so much as dancing while people are staring at me with such admiration, I like to know that people want me, is this strange?”

“ I totally understand you”

“ once I came here as a customer, I like the atmosphere, it wasn’t a shitty night club where old men go to fuck with young boys, here is cool, I feel protected. Well I felt like that till I caught your thirsty look the first night. I mean I’m used to those looks, but yours was different, you really want me, don’t you?”

“ I guess I do, a lot”

“ you know what Chanyeol? Me too I want you too, but I don’t want that it will happen in your way, we will do it in my way, okay?”

“ okay, and your way is?”

“ I have no fucking idea Chanyeol” he answered laughing.

It was nice spending the night sitting at a table talking with Baekhyun. He realized that he didn’t do such a thing for long time. He had friends, he went out with them, but Baekhyun wasn’t his friend.

“ Guys it’s four in the morning, we’re going to close!” said Minseok while taking the empty bottles of beer away.

“ well it was nice” exclaimed Baekhyun once they were both outside the club

“ Yes, it was nice”

“ so have a good night Chanyeol, see you”

“ it ends like this this night?”

“ what? I’ve told you, we do things in my way, I’m not going with you at your place to have sex, I want to see you again. Give me your phone, I make a call to mine so you can save my number”.

“ done, so bye, see you Chanyeol” and like a teenager with his crush he kissed Chanyeol on his cheek before going away.

Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling while trying to sleep. Baekhyun, the guy who did amazing hip thrusts and humped the floor half naked and liked to tease him, had kissed him on his cheek. Something so innocent.


	5. Chapter five

The next day he was working in his office, reading some emails, when his secretary called him: “Mr Park there is a guy who wants to meet you, he says he knows you, he’s a friend…”

“ a very close friend” said a male voice. Chanyeol recognized that voice immediately, Baekhyun.

His heart jumped. What the hell was he doing there?

“ Okay, yes I know him, let him in, thank you”.

Few minutes later Baekhyun, with black jeans and a blue hoodie, was there in front of him.

“ surprise”

“ what the hell?” said Chanyeol closing the door of the office.

“ Baekhyun first of all why are you here? How do you know where I work?”

“ Junmyeon said the name of your company when he introduced you, everyone knows where this place is. I just wanted to see you, well actually I have called to ask you if you wanted to go to drink a coffee, you didn’t answer so…”

“ so you decided to show up here? Saying that you’re a close friend? Are you crazy?”

“ wow you seem very mad at me, if you’re so busy you just tell it and I go”

“ of course I’m mad at you. See, this is why I don’t do dates, because then people think to have the right to surprise me at work”

“ wow, that’s rude, I bet you wouldn’t be so mad if I were a girl”

“ No, yes, probably, Baekhyun here no one knows me, I’m just their boss, they don’t know my private life and it’s fine like this, I can’t allow scandals to this company just because the boy I want to fuck came here”

“ you’re being very rude Chanyeol, I mean okay maybe this is really a big surprise, but you’re overreacting and disrespecting me”.

He was right, he was being rude, but he was just very worried about what others thought. He usually didn’t care about that, but unfortunately every scandal could affect the company and he couldn’t allow that.

A part of him was even happy for Baekhyun being there, he was happy to see him. But still scared.

Baekhyun was walking around the office, looking around and touching things. He stopped in front of his desk where he sat, facing Chanyeol.

“ I can imagine you fucking your secretary or the young apprentice on this desk. I can imagine he or she on this desk, with the legs spread” while he was saying that he did what he had just said

“ I can imagine you kneeling in front of him or her and taking his cock in your mouth or eating her, then you would fuck the lucky person, with your hands on the edge of the desk. While you’re about to come you would realize that you didn’t close the door and that scares you, but also excites you so you would thrust harder and harder” while he was speaking Chanyeol was going nearer and nearer him, till he was right between his legs.

“I’m sorry Chanyeol, I didn’t want to give you problems” said staring at him in his eyes

“ no, I’m sorry, I could have told you what I said in another way, I was rude, actually I’ve enjoyed your visit”.

Baekhyun did something that the other didn’t expect. He pulled him closer by taking his shirt and hugged him.

After a moment of surprise Chanyeol hugged him back

“ you know, by sitting here I can feel two things of you pulsing, one is your heart and the other well you can imagine, I can feel it Chanyeol”

Chanyeol laughed: “ sorry”

“ well I guess it’s my fault, so I better leave before what I said becomes true, but with me, not that I wouldn’t mind do it, but..”

“ we’re doing things in your way. Actually I think that your way is just teasing me and then leaving”

“ don’t be so sure that I’m the only one teasing Chanyeol, you tease everytime you look at me. Now before you secretary thinks wrong I go, see you”

“ bye and thank you”.

That had been the most interesting work day of his life.


	6. Chapter six

When he woke up the next day he had a stomachache.

“ I knew I didn’t have to eat so much just before going to bed”.

He woke up just to make a hot tea, then with his phone in his hands he went back to his bed. He sent a message to his secretary saying that he wasn’t feeling good and so he would have stayed at home for that day and then he fell asleep again.

It was about four in the afternoon when his phone rang. A message had arrived. Once he got used to the light of the phone he read it, it was Baekhyun:

B: Hi, I wanted to apologize again for yesterday

C: Hey, you don’t need to, you didn’t do anything wrong

B: Maybe I should pass again today, to bring you some ice cream as a peace offer

C: That would be nice but I’m not at the office

B: Are you taking a day off big boss?

C: Kind off, I have an indigestion I guess, I’m in my bed. When I woke up this morning I felt like a zombie

B: Do you feel better now?

C: Yes, a little bit. I’ve slept all day

B: Guess your bed is very comfy

C: I guess so, you know...

B:What?

Chanyeol was bored. He wasn’t used to stay at home doing nothing, even if he was ill. He wanted to have some fun.

C: You could try it, my bed...so you could say to me if it’s comfy or not

B: Park Chanyeol, are you teasing me?

C: Maybe, or you’re the only one who can?

B: Well, I don’t think I have that rule

C: Good so..

B: So yes, I would like to try your bed

C: Just my bed?

B: What do you want me to try, besides your bed?

C: Maybe me, on my bed

B: That was smooth Chanyeol

C:Thank you, I guess

B:Yes

C: Yes what?

B: I would like that too

C: But we’re doing in your way so I can’t have your ass, at least not now

B:You’re confident

C:I’m a ceo, I have to be confident

B: So now you’re in your comfy bed?

C:Yes, why?

B: Well you can’t have me, now, but I could maybe light up your gloomy day

C: Are you going to tell me another of your porn stories?

B: Is how you call them? Porn stories?

C: Your sex fantasies?

B:Better

C: I like them

B: Me too, anyway you know that dancing is not the only thing I’m good at?

C: Tell me about your talents

B: Well I’ve been told that I give amazing blowjobs

Chanyeol laughed

C: I think you’ve already told me something about it, but you know, people are good with words, but doing it is another story

B: Are you calling me a liar?

C: No, I’m just saying that how can i be sure that you’re good? I only have to trust your words

B: Isn’t that enough, for now?

C: I guess so

B: Trust me, I’m really really good. I have a good technic. You know, usually I start kissing your lips while taking off your shirt. I would bite your lower lips

C:Ouch

B:Don’t be a baby, you’d love it

C:Yes, I would

B:Then I would kiss your jawline, then your neck, I’d probably leave hickeys

C: You can’t mark me, I can’t go to my office with hickeys everywhere

B: You complain too much, but okay, I can leave marks on another parts of your body, where no one can see them

C: Thank you, I appreciate it

B: You’re welcome, so I would leave hickeys on your chest while putting my hand on your growing bulge

C: You want to check the result of your kisses?

B: Exactly, is that working?

Chanyeol looked down at his pants, well it was working in that moment.

C:Yes

B: Good. I would proceed taking off your jeans

C: And my boxer?

B: Not yet, easy boy, I would like to admire the show

C: Have you admired enough?

B:Yes, okay, then I would take your boxer off too

C: Good

B: Well that would be what I’d say in front of your huge cock

C:Thank you, are you sure you could make it?

B: I wish you could hear my laugh now Chanyeol, you underestimate my power

C: Blowjob power?

B: Of course, new marvel superhero. Anyway, I’d lick my lips and then I would kiss your belly, going down and down

C:You’re killing me

B: I’d kiss the tip of your cock

C: K

B: Just a k? okay I see what’s going on, from now on I will text and I will not receive answer, I know that writing with just an hand is not very easy, especially if you’re jerking off

That was exactly what Chanyeol was doing

B: And finally I’d take it all in my mouth, with no problem, I repeat with no problem. I’d start slowly and I’d enjoy your moans.

B: Wow Chanyeol, I’ve just wondered how sexy your moans must be, anyway, while your hands are between my hairs I would start sucking you harder.

B: The harder I suck you the louder would be your moans and that would excite me more so I would suck you even harder.

B:You’d probably tell me to move because you’re coming but I wouldn’t, I would stay right there, even when you came, on my face

B:Bonus: I would lick it from my lips

Five minutes later

B:Chanyeol?

B:Hey are you there?

C:I’m here

B:Wow, why did you take five minutes to answer?

C: I was cleaning myself

B:Did you come?

C:What do you think?

B: I think you came very hard

C:You think well

C:Baekhyun

B:Yes?

C:I don’t know how to feel you about you

B:Well I think that that’s good

C:Me being confused is good?

B:Yes, because I don’t think you’re usually confused about people, when it’s about sex or feelings

B:Am I right? You just fuck

C:Yes

B:So if you feel like that it means that my plan is working

C:Glad to hear that

B:Chanyeol I have to go sorry, I have some rehearsal at the club

B: you stay at home, it’s an order, don’t go out, just rest

C: Okay, if you say so

B: Good, thank you

C: No thank you

He was going to put the phone on charge when Baekhyun sent him a last message, it was a selfie of him.

He smiled and, very relaxed, went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter seven

When he woke up, again, it was evening, the room was dark and silence. He really needed a shower and his stomach was complaining very loudly. But he didn’t want to get off the bed. He was so bored to be very tired. So tired that probably even the hunger couldn’t wake him.

But a ringing door bell could.

“ really? I have never visits, now?” said snorting.

“I’m coming, please don’t break the door bell!” said while opening the door.

“sorry” said Baekhyun: “hello Chanyeol”

“ you really like surprises”

“ I guess so, is it a problem, my visit?”

“ well no, even if I probably look horrible now”

“ you’re a hot zombie. I guess you didn’t eat all day”

“ well no”

“ that’s why I’m here” said showing a bag: “ I will cook for you”.

“ what?” asked Chanyeol while Baekhyun was entering the house

“ I will cook for you Chanyeol”

“ why?”

“ Because I want to, because I like cooking and because probably you would have skipped dinner too” Chanyeol blushed, he was right.

“ so go to take a shower, when you’ve finished dinner will be ready”.

“ Okay, but Baekhyun?”

“ what? Are you perhaps allergic to some foods?”

“ No, not that. How do you know where I live?”

“ Junmyeon told me. When I was at the club this afternoon we were talking about you and I said that you were ill and I would have liked to visit you to check on you, so he told me the address”,

He didn’t know what to say, that was the last thing he expected to happen that day.

“ Now you’re still pale but at least you’re wearing a clean tracksuit and you smell good, anyway dinner is ready” said Baekhyun waiting for him at the table.

He had cooked bulgogi and the smell was very good.

“ the last person I remember has cooked for me was my mum years ago”

“ do you like it?”

“I love it, thank you”.

“ do you feel better now?” asked Baekhyun when they’ve finished the food

“ much better I really needed this"

“ see, you need me”

“ well that is true”

“ if I'd have accepted to have sex with you the first night we met today you’d have spent the day in bed, without food”

“ I would have missed this delicious food”.

“ Baekhyun?”

“ what?”

“ thank you, a lot”

“ it was just food, it was easy, don’t worry”

“ not only for the dinner, but for…your way”

“ I would love to record this moment. Park Chanyeol, the successful ceo, famous for his one night stands is thanking me for not having given my ass to him when he wanted it?”

“ Yes” answered Chanyeol: “ I think you were right, I would have missed all this”.

Baekhyun stood up and placed himself in front of Chanyeol: “ Chanyeol stop thanking me and being so sweet, It doesn’t suit you very well, even if I appreciate it” said while sitting on Chanyeol, putting his legs on both sides of Chanyeol’s body.

“ what are you doing?”

“ thanking you for thanking me” answered kissing him.


	8. Chapter eight

Baekyun’s lips were so soft. He felt his tongue on his lips, asking for having access to his mouth.

That boy was a perfect kisser.

“shit Baekhyun”

“ what?” 

“ am I strange if say that I could kiss you for hours?” Baekhyun laughed

“ you’re good too Chanyeol, very good, I like your taste” said before kissing him again.

“ wow easy boy, I thought I was the thirsty one here” exclaimed Chanyeol when Baekhyun bite his lower lip

“ you have no idea of what you did to me Chanyeol. Do you think that for you it was hard to be teased by me and not having me? It was hard also for me, to tease you and not letting you having me, trust me”

“ really?” Baekhyun answered placing chanyeol’s hand on his bulge: “ see, I’ve told you it was hard for me too”

“ so what now?”

“ well you’ve followed my way till now, now we can follow yours"

“ are you sure Baekhyun?”

“ yes, fucking sure. I trust you, I mean, I hope that today you will not throw me outside your house, pretending that you don’t know me”

“ I won’t”

“ maybe I’ll be the one who will run away tomorrow morning”

“ what makes you think that tomorrow morning you will be able to walk away from the bed?”

“ is that a thread?”

“ we’re doing my way now, right?”

“ yes”

“ great, you’ve teased me enough, now it’s my turn”

“ yes, please”.

Chanyeol have waited since the first day he had put his eyes on Baekhyun. But waiting and knowing him made him wanting Baekhyun more than before.

“ put your legs around me, we’re moving” said Chanyeol. He stood up with Baekhyun between his arms.

He was very light to carry.

When they arrived at the room Chanyeol interrupted their kiss making him falling on the bed.

While Baekhyun was staring at him he took off his shirt and pants: “you could do my job too Chanyeol, you have the body that lot of people would love to admire, it’s a pity that you always hide it behind a suit”

“ take off your clothes”

“ you’re sexy when you say those things to me” exclaimed while getting naked, completely.

“ Chanyeol, you’re staring”

" sorry, sorry, it’s…I’ve already seen part of your body, but no like this, you’re so perfect”

“ and you’re so big” said pointing at chanyeol’s underwear.

“ scared?” asked Chanyeol laughing while covering baekhyun’s naked body with his own

“ you wish, you just have to help me” he said while taking chanyeol’s hand, putting his index in his mouth.

“ baekhyun, I always listen and remember the things you say to me “

“ glad to hear that” Chanyeol showed him four fingers

“ oh, you remember that too”

“ of course, were you lying, maybe?”

“ of course not, try me, easily”. 

Chanyeol smirked while taking some lube from the night table.

“ okay, I’m going to do it “

“ what are you going to do Chanyeol? Tell me”

“ I’m going to put a finger inside you” he said while doing it

“ you’re okay?” 

Baekhyun kissed him

“ and a second finger”

“shit”

“ did I hurt you?”

“ no, it was a shit of pleasure, go on”

“ okay..so then a third”

Baekhyun’s hips began to move

“ are you…”

“ yes Chanyeol, don’t worry, I’m okay, really, more the okay,oh god please move your fingers a little bit yes, shit Chanyeol, shit shit shit”

“ language”

“ oh fuck me Chanyeol!"

“ in a few minutes I will, now….the fourth” and he did it.

Baekhyun moaned very loud: “ if your fingers feel so good I wonder how you will feel inside of me”

“ I like your moans”

“ make me then” 

Chanyeol moved his fingers, in and out, slowly and Baekhyun moaned

“ Chanyeol please, I need you” he said, almost whispering, while putting a hand on Chanyeol’s dick.

He kissed Baekhyun, he slowly took out his fingers from him and while Baekhyun was playing with his underwear he took a condom: “ you’re still wearing this”

“ right, sorry” exclaimed Chanyeol getting naked.

“ so in the end you finally got what you wanted, my ass”

“ no, you Baekhyun, you, I want you and your ass of course” said kissing him.

“ are you okay?” asked Chanyeol once in Baekhyun

“ oh god Chanyeol, stop asking me that, I’m good just, wow”

“ really?”

“ really, now move those hips boy, you like my moans? Make me scream”.

Chanyeol took that invitation immediately.

That was amazing, Baekhyun was amazing. Chanyeol never thought that he could feel so horny but also happy and blessed during sex.

“ Chanyeol?” Chanyeol wanted to answer, but he let out just a moan

“ okay, I will speak, let me ride you please, I want to be on top of you, I can move my hips better than you” but Chanyeol just moved faster and faster

“ that on round two baek….” 

He couldn’t finish to talk because Baekhyun was moving too, following his rhythm while kissing and biting his neck, that made Chanyeol coming immediately and loudly.

“ fuck you Park Chanyeol, I knew it, I knew that your moans were the sexier sounds ever” exclaimed Baekhyun while Chanyeol collapsed on him.

“ thank you yeol” said Baekhyun while playing with Chanyeol’s hair: “yeol? I like it”.

They just spent like an hour in silence, between sweet kisses and touches.

“ yeol?”

“ yes?”

“ I still feel my legs, maybe tomorrow morning I could run away”

“ well we can’t let it happen”

“ no, but this time, I ride” said Baekhyun smirking while jumping on Chanyeol: “ round two”.


	9. Chapter nine

“ You’re here, you’re still here” exclaimed Chanyeol watching Baekhyun opening his eyes, besides him on his bed

“ of course I’m here. I don’t have the strength to walk” said smiling: “ can I wake up here for other mornings?”

“ whenever you want, you can sleep here”

“ great, your bed is very comfy, and you’re good too” said kissing Chanyeol

“ Hungry?”

“ wow Chanyeol, I like you but let me wake up before having your dick in my mouth”

“ I meant breakfast, real food, not me. Well if you want…..”

“ no offense, but now I really would love some food” Chanyeol got off the bed laughing.

After the bathroom he went to kitchen to make breakfast. Ten minutes later Baekhyun, wearing Chanyeol’s tracksuit pants appeared, yawning.

“Coffee?”

“ Oh god yes please, thank you!”.

“ so today you have to go to work?” asked Baekhyun

“ I took two days off, but tomorrow I have to, and you?”

“ do you know Yixing right? Well he has a new choreography that wants to teach me, he says that it’s perfect for me, so this afternoon I have to go to learn it, I hope to perform with that soon”

“ do you want to come here, after? For dinner?”

“ wow park Chanyeol, are you possessed? Are you really asking me that?” asked Baekhyun touching softly Chanyeol’s face with a big smile

“ I’d love it, but I have to see at what time I will finish to work”

“ I see”

“ don’t be sad, you can come to my house tomorrow evening, do you want it?”

“ uh okay, but this time I will cook!”

“ fine for me, the important thing is that you don’t destroy my apartment with fire!”.

Chanyeol was happy. Really happy. He had never imagined that waking up with a boy besides him and making breakfast for him, simple things, would have made him so happy. But watching Baekhyun with his messy dark hair enjoying the food with a big smile was a view that he wanted to see again and again.

“ so are you sure you can dance today?”

“ If you’re proposing another round I would love it but after that I could not dance and I would have to explain to Yixing why”

“ and what would you tell him?”

“ that  a boy named Park Chanyeol fucked the shit out of him and that I can’t wait to do it again because he’s not only beautiful, sexy and a good lover but also a kind and lovely person”

“ wow, thank you”

“ you’re welcome, that was the truth. So now I really have to go, or do you need some help here? Especially to clean the mess in the bedroom”

“ don’t worry, I can handle it, you can go”

“I’ll text you my address for tomorrow evening, okay?”

“ Great, I’ll bring the food and cook, remember”

“ okay, don’t worry”.

Baekhyun stood up from his chair and went to the bedroom to put on his clothes. When he went back to the kitchen Chanyeol was finishing his breakfast.

“ So I go now” exclaimed Baekhyun going near the other

“ thank you Chanyeol” said hugging him

“ for what?”

“ for this night, for you” 

Chanyeol kissed him smiling.

Yes, he was definitely very happy.

Cleaning the kitchen and the bedroom took him more time than he thought, but it was better like that, or he would have got bored there alone, with nothing to do.

He couldn’t stop think about Baekhyun, he felt like a teenager boy with his crush. He had had lot of sex, very good sex, but that, with Baekhyun, that sex was different and they didn’t do anything strange.

Chanyeol was confused. He wasn’t a little kid he knew why he felt like that, he was just surprised by himself.


	10. Chapter ten

B: when I got home I was so tired that I slept, then I took my things to go to Yixing

C: and where is the problem?

B: the problem is that I should have looked at me in the mirror before going out

C: ???

B: you fucking marked me Chanyeol

C: sorry I didn’t realize, is it so visible?

He sent him a photo, hickeys were very visible all over his neck

 

B: and this is just a little part

C: wow, I did a good job

B: yes you did and Yixing noticed it

C: did you say it was me?

B: no, don’t worry, I know he knows you and I don’t know if you want that people know about us

C: why do you think that? Junmyeon knows I guess

B: I would like to remember you how you reacted when I came to your office

C: but that was a different place, different people

B: so you’re like Hannah Montana? You live two lives Chanyeol, and I can be part just of one of them

C: it’s not like that

B: it’s like that and you know it, but I’m not complaining

C: really?

B: of course it bothers me this thing, but I know you don’t do it because you’re ashamed of me, right?

C: of course is not for that, it’s just….

B: complicated, I know, it’s not the first time I hear something like that. But I know you have responsibilities towards your company 

C: thank you

B: you’re lucky to have found me

C: I know, I fucking know

B: good to hear that now I go to sleep, I’m very tired, I wait for your tomorrow evening

C: I’ll be there as soon as I finish to work baby boy

B: baby boy?

C: sorry, it’s just, you’re so little, in a positive way

B: and you’re so big, in a very positive way. Good night yeol ;)


	11. chapter eleven

“ Mr Park is good to see you again”

“ Mr Park do you feel better?”

“ Mr Park you look very radiant today”

These and others were the things people kept saying to him the next day.

He was rarely ill and rarely lost days of work, so he could understand everyone’s reactions.

And another day of work started.

“ Mr Park yesterday I received some important phone calls for you, I noted them all, you can find them on your desk” said her secretary

“ Thank you, I will call all back”

“ You’re welcome Mr Park”

“ Ehm, can I ask you a suggestion?” his secretary was confused, Chanyeol was a very kind boss but he had never talked to his workers about something that it wasn’t their work

“ You see I live alone so I’m not used to cook, except for ramen or sandwiches, but I have to cook for a person, I was looking for something good but easy to make”

“ I see, well before leaving come to me, I will leave you a paper with a very good recipe with fish, it’s very easy to cook  and I’m sure you’re going to make her a very good surprise” said her secretary winking at him.

“ Him, make him a surprise” wanted to say Chanyeol, but he just thanked and smiled.

Before leaving the office he took the recipe from her secretary and went directly to buy the food. He wanted to go home to change his clothes and take a shower but it was already late.

So with his black suite he went to a store. Unfortunately he couldn’t find the very first ingredient on the list, a type of fish, he decided that he would have changed the recipe a little bit and so bought the other ingredients.

He texted Baekhyun saying that he was on his way but before turning on the car he checked if he had bought everything he needed. 

“ What? What does that mean?” he asked himself reading the recipe.

“ Chanyeol you’re here and those are….pizzas?” asked Baekhyun while opening the door to the other

“ I know, I told you I was going to cook, I also went to buy things for cooking a recipe that my secretary gave me but I realized that I would have done a mess, so before staying without dinner I went to buy two pizzas, is this a problem?” 

Baekhyun laughed: “ No, it’s not, I love pizza, come in”.

Baekhyun’s apartment was bright. The walls were painted in red and there were lot of lights. And it was messy: “ Sorry, I love disorder, it’s my own disorder”

“ Don’t worry, I like here”

“ Come, sit at the table, I take two glasses and something to drink”.

Chanyeol sat on a yellow pillow on the floor in front of a little table. Baekhyun brought two beers.

“ So how was Yixing choreography?”

“ Very sexy, very hard”

“ can you show me it?”

" oh you wish, you have to come to see me at the club, like everyone”

“ You’re rude!”.

“ You know who is rude?” asked Baekhyun while eating the last slice of pizza: “ you”

“ me? Why? Because I have said that I would have cooked?”

“ No because you came here dressed like that, with your office clothes. Seeing you in those clothes makes me fucking weak”

“ well then I’m happy that I didn’t have the time to go home to change”

“ You’re teaser”

“ me? You’re the best teaser between us”

“ Yeol?”

“ Yes?”

“ seeing you dress like that makes me wanna ask you to fuck me, really hard, here, on this damn table, but..”

" but?”

“ I’m so tired, I would probably fall asleep while doing it” Chanyeol laughed

“ come here Baekhyun”

“ what? You want to punish me?”

“ and losing all the fun because you fall asleep while doing it? No, just come here”. 

Baekhyun crawled to Chanyeol who opened his arms to welcome the other between them: “ You’re so warm” exclaimed Baekhyun while Chanyeol’s arms surrounded him.

“Park Chanyeol, are you cuddle me?”

“ do you like it?”

“ of course, and you?”

“ me too Baekhyun”

“ Yeol, if you didn’t do that work, what would you like to do?” asked Baekhyun while playing with Chanyeol’s hands

“ I love my job, but when I was little I wanted to be a musician, that’s why I took lessons to learn to play guitar and piano and I learnt to sing”

“ musician Chanyeol? Wow, it would be strange, sing something for me”

“ I wasn’t ready for this request”

“ are you shy?”

“ no, it’s just…I have never sang in front of someone”

“ and you wanted to be a musician? C’mon, think that you’re not singing to someone, but for someone and that person is me”

“Mmm okay, do you have any song that you would like to hear?”

“ Surprise me”.

And Chanyeol started to sing a song that the other one knew very well.

When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

 

“ wow Chanyeol!” exclaimed Baekhyun turning to face the other boy who was blushing

“ your voice, oh my god, your voice is amazing, I have shivers, you’re amazing you…you’re full of surprises Chanyeol”.

They spent the next hours  between cuddles and a movie about aliens with very bad actors.

“ shit, it’s 3 am and tomorrow I have to wake up” exclaimed Chanyeol watching his phone

“ tomorrow I have a free day”

“ come to me tomorrow evening?”

“ do you want to see me again?”

“ of course I do”

“ I don’t understand If you’re changing on your own, for me, or I’m changing you”

“ isn’t it the same thing?”

“ do you like these things we’re doing?”

“ having sex, sexting, eating together and cuddle sessions?”

“ yes, all these shitty things couples do”

“ yes, I like doing these shitty things with you Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol who sang: “ you shine like the stars, you light up my heart”

“ wow, I love that song, thank you”

“ have a good night Baekhyun”

“ night Yeol”.


	12. Chapter twelve

B: hello big boy

C: hello baby boy

B: what are you doing?

C: working, in a few minutes I have an important meeting. I’m sitting at a table with boring people waiting for some other boring but smart people to talk about new proposals for the company

B: wow that sounds very boring

C: hope you’re having more fun than me

B: I’ve just finished to do some exercises and to dance so now..

C: you stink?

B: no Chanyeol I don’t stink, even when I sweat I smell like baby powder, but still I have to take a shower

C: wish I were there

B: to take a shower with me?

C: would you like that?

B: you’re tall so you could wash my hair with no problems

C: and you’re short, you could give me a blowjob with no problems

B: and that’s the Chanyeol with the sexy humor that I like

C: the meeting is about to start, see you this evening

B: oh no, you teased me talking about showering together and blowjobs and you leave?

C: I have to work

B: I don’t care so now I will send you some very interesting texts, you can’t read them because of the meeting, so you have two possibilities

B: the first one is suffering and ignoring my texts

B: the second is reading hoping that the others won’t notice your phone and your erection during the meeting

C: Baekhyun

B: I don’t care what you choose I will go on with my plan

C: Baekhyun people here have to work

B: so I wanted to tell you that this morning I’ve jerked off thinking about you

B: I couldn’t stop to think about your tongue and your lips

B: by the way I’m still mad for all those hickeys

B: but I have to admit that seeing your marks under my belly, so near to my dick…

B: and your fingers, god your fingers yeol they’re so long

B: I’m touching myself again, sorry

B: if only you were here, do you remember how I ride you?

B: I would do the same, now, faster, I’d make you come immediately and then I would fuck you again and again

B: Yeol I can see that you’re opening all these messages so I guess you’ve chosen the second option

B: this means that you’re sat at a table with your hard dick, trying to maintain a serious face

B: it hurts, doesn’t it? You would die for having me there and put your dick in my mouth

B: but you can’t

 

Baekhyun was right. Chanyeol was reading his messages from his phone under the table, like a schoolboy using his phone during a lesson. While he was reading those messages and he felt his growing bulge, sometimes he looked at the persons who were talking, without really hearing them. He also kept looking at the people sat beside him because he was afraid to be caught, but the others were really paying attention.

That boy. He was going crazy over those messages.

“Mr Park?”

“ Yes?"

“ What do you think about Mr Lee proposal?”.

Chanyeol didn’t hear a single word of what that man had said.

“ I will think about it, maybe you can send me all the details by email so I will read them carefully and tell you a definitive answer”.

He knew that speaking like that he could have sounded rude but the man smiled at him and nodded. He was safe.

But Baekhyun was in big troubles.

C: Baekhyun, you’re going to pay for that, see you after dinner at my place


	13. Chapter thirteen

“ Hello Yeol, did you have dinner?” asked Baekhyun while entering into Chanyeol’s home

“ yes, thank you and you?”

“ I ate like a pig and….” Baekhyun couldn’t finish to talk because Chanyeol was kissing him. It was a rough kiss.

“ wow”

“ yeah wow, have you idea of what did you do to me today?”

“ ehm maybe”

“ maybe? Have you idea of what I wanted to do to you? Of what I’m going to do to you right now?”

“why don’t you show me it?” .

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun against the wall, while taking his jeans off he kneeled in front of him and before Baekhyun could say anything the other took him in his mouth.

Chanyeol was more used to receive rather than to give but he wanted it, first of all he wanted to enjoy the face of Baekhyun while he was giving him pleasure with his mouth, but mostly he had a punishment waiting for his boy.

Baekhyun began to move his hips, he wanted more and Chanyeol was giving it to him, but just when Baekhyun was coming Chanyeol stopped and with a smirk he stood up

“ what? What the fuck Chanyeol! You’re a bastard, I was coming why did you stop?”

“ told you I was going to punish you”

“ that was a punishment? You can do better”

“ you’re masochist”

“ I just want to know what you’re going to do to me and that kind excites me and remember that you owe me an orgasm”

“ and you owe me my mental sanity baby boy, come”

“ yes, I want to come”

“ this way” said Chanyeol laughing and taking him to his room.

Kissing Baekhyun he pushed him on the bed and he put a hand on his dick

“ chanyeol faster”

“ what? I can’t hear you”

“ you fucker, I said faster please please “

“ why would I let you come?”

“ I really need it I need you please”

“ I like hearing you begging me”

“ fuck you Chanyeol”

“ do you want to come?”

“ yes”

“ yes what?”

“ yes please, please I’m sorry for…oh fuck Chanyeol”

“ what are you sorry for?”

" I’m sorry for teasing you while you….shit oh shit faster please” and this time Chanyeol let him come.

“ don’t laugh!” exclaimed Baekhyun

“ sorry but It was funny hearing you begging me for coming, now you now how I felt today”

“ you know what?” asked Baekhyun covering chanyeol’s body with his own

“ probably I will do it again”

“ haven’t you learn the lesson?”

“ mmm yes, but I liked it, it was fucking hot, you were fucking hot”

“ I found it hot too”

“ so you really like me beginning you”

“ one of my favorite things in the world baby boy”

“ do you think we’re strange?”

“ why? Would you like to be normal?”

“ never”.


	14. chapter fourteen

“ Baekhyun?”

“ mmm” murmured the boy changing his position

“ I have to go to work, you can stay here to sleep, when you live just close everything and come to me to give me the key, okay?”

“ Mmm kay” . 

Chanyeol kissed him and left.

“ wow Chanyeol you’ve left a boy you know since little time at your home, alone” he said to himself in the car. But he wasn’t worried at all. Was he becoming crazy? It was Baekhyun’s fault.

It was about noon when his secretary knocked at the door of the office: “ Mr Park, your friend Baekhyun is here, he says he has something to give you”

“ Ah yes, let him in, thank you”.

“ Is that my hoodie?” asked Chanyeol as soon as he saw Baekhyun

“ Ehm yes, i messed up mine while having breakfast and by the way you don’t have coffee anymore. Don’t worry I will wash it and give you to you tomorrow and take your key. When this morning you told me to go on sleeping and come here at your office to give you the key back at first I thought I was dreaming, after the way you reacted the last time I came here”

“ Well I really need that key you know” after closing the door of the office he added: “ and the other time I exaggerated, I mean is not strange to have a male friend”

“ well but you fuck this friend”

“ but they don’t know that”

“right, anyway this night I will finally perform at the club with the new choreography, I want you there, I want your eyes on me”

“ I’ll be right in front of the stage”

“ good, that is what I wanted to hear, now I leave you working” but Chanyeol stopped him

“ this is lunch break, and I have already eaten, this means I have 30 minutes of freedom and everyone is eating so….”

“ so?”

“ so you can be loud”

“ and why should I be loud for?”

“ because I’m going to have sex with you on that desk, is that okay?”

“ more than okay Yeol, more than fucking okay” exclaimed kissing the other.

Chanyeol walked without interrupting the kiss pushing Baekhyun toward the desk, blocking him between it and his body: “ can you reach the drawer?” 

Baekhyun nodded

“ good, open it and take the black box, can you do it?”

“ please tell me that you don’t have a sex box in your office”

“ it’s not the first time I have sex in the office, i’m ready to everything” Baekhyun opened the box: “ with anyone” added Chanyeol taking the lube from the box and a condom.

“I’ve already told you that you’re full of surprises and apparently of condoms?” asked Baekhyun while Chanyeol kissing his neck

“ Baek, I can’t wait, can you….do you need my fingers ?”

“ no, go on, just slow..at first, be gentle”

“ I’ll try, it’s not easy to go easy on you Baekhyun”.

“ I will pay your desk if we destroy it but please Chanyeol move those hips faster, just fuck me harder” and as always he did what his Baekhyun wanted

“ you can moan louder Baekhyun, no one can hear you"

“ oh trust me, if I scream they will hear me everywhere they are…Chayeol”

“ yes, me too Baekhyun”.

“ Chanyeol, was that an important paper? Because well….there is….something on it..i guess something that belonged to me”

“ don’t worry, I will clean this mess”

“ I’ve always wanted to be fucked by a man dressed like this on a desk of his expensive office”

“ you’re welcome”

“ for you I guess it was nothing new then”

“ no, it doesn’t matter how many people I fucked here, you’re not those persons, you’re you” Baekhyun smiled, that bright smile that Chanyeol loved so much.

“ well boss, I’ll wait for you this night then and you should check your pants before going out” said winking.

Chanyeol smiled, he had forgotten to close the zip of the pants.


	15. Chapter fifteen

He didn’t go to Sweet Lies since he and Baekhyun started to date. Wait? Did he really think about him and Baekhyun dating? They were dating? What were they? Obviously both of them knew that it wasn’t just sex.

“ Chanyeol, I thought you were dead” exclaimed Minseok laughing

“ I have to many things to do in this world dear Minseok before dying”

“ things and people to do I guess, anyway you have again a table reserved for you”

“ I knew it, thank you”

“ what can I get you?”

“ surprise me, but something very strong”.

The last time he was at that table Baekhyun was dancing on the stage looking like an ethereal sexy human being, like a sex god that he couldn’t reach.

While he was drinking his drink, Minseok took seriously his words about the alcohol in it, he thought that in a few minutes his boy would have danced in front of him, but there there were other people too and he knew very well what customers thought and said about the dancers, he was one of them.

But that time they would have made comments like: “ oh my god he’s so hot, I really would like him in my bed” and many others about his Baekhyun.

“ Park Chanyeol are you jealous?” he asked himself smiling. No, he wasn’t. Well maybe hearing that kind of comments would have bothered him, but at the end of the night Baekhyun would have been in his bed.

“ Chanyeol, it’s good to see you again” Junmyeon was coming toward him

“ Junmyeon hi!”

“ you’re here for the new Baekhyun’s performance, right?” Chanyeol nodded

“ Good, I’m happy for you, for you two. I missed your face here but I was happy knowing that you were busy with our Baekhyun”

“ how do you know ?”

“ I saw you two having a kind of date, remember? I know that you don’t do date and I saw how you looked at him and of course Baekhyun came here to work with a too bright smile and hickeys” said laughing: “ gotta go now, enjoy the show” exclaimed.

Yixing appeared on the stage: “ ladies and gays, I’m very excited tonight for the show you’re going to see, our dear super hot Baekhyun will dance with one of my choreographies and to be modest I’m very good, you’ll see with your own eyes, so enjoy the show and my favorite Exo’s song!”.

The lights went out and the music started. Chanyeol recognized immediately the song from the first notes, it was Artificial Love. Then Baekhyun appeared on the stage.

He was wearing very tight leather black pants and a black shirt, unbuttoned. When the light hit him Chanyeol admired his face, his eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner that made him look like a dangerous sexy fairy. He was so beautiful that he didn’t seem human.

Baekhyun was dancing while playing with a white can. He moved it from a hand to another, behind his back and then he went on the floor, grounding on it.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but licking his lips, especially when Baekhyun looked directly at him, with a sexy smile.

That boy. He was so crazy for Baekhyun.

The song, the choreography, the outfit, it was all perfect for Baekhyun. He was perfect.

And the song ended. Baekhyun bowed and run away, after having winked at Chanyeol.

He was drinking a beer when Baekhyun texted him that he was waiting for him outside the club.

While he was putting his jacket on he heard what a man from the table near said: “ I bet that Baekhyun is a big slut, obviously he’s one of those bottom guys that would die for a cock”

“ yes, he’s a bottom, but a power bottom and i think that you’re the one dying for a cock, have a good night” he said before leaving, while the man yelled at him something that he couldn’t hear because of the music.


	16. Chapter sixteen

“ I’m here Yeol!” exclaimed Baekhyun waving at him outside the club. As soon as Chanyeol was near him he kissed him.

“ this is our first public kiss I guess, thank you”

“ you were amazing!”

“ I know, I love that song and the choreography”

“ you were amazing!”

“ you’ve already said that, wait are you drunk?”

“ Just a little bit I guess, I couldn’t handle all that sexiness sober” Baekhyun laughed

“ Okay, you don’t go home like this, you come to my place, now”.

 

“ Chanyeol why don’t you go to lay down on my bed? I take you some water before going to take a shower, I’m still wearing the clothes of the performance and I really need to take them off” said Baekhyun when they were at home.

While Baekhyun was in the kitchen Chanyeol laid down on the bed, but while doing it he kicked something with his feet. He looked down and he saw that under the bed there was a box that he took and put on the bed. He wasn’t the type of people who didn’t respect other’s privacy, but he was curious of what Baekhyun could hide under his bed. He thought about money, maybe porns but when he opened it he found out that the box was full of sex toys, lube and condoms.

It seemed that Baekhyun really loved those kind of things. He wasn’t an expert of sex toys but there were different kind of vibrators of different sizes, some butt plugs, even a fake vagina.

“ Chanyeol if you have to throw up please don’t do it on the bed” exclaimed Baekhyun while entering the room with a glass of water in his hands.

“ sorry Baekhyun I know that it’s not my room, I didn’t have to take the box and watch, sorry, don’t worry, your…secret is safe with me” said Chanyeol blushing and closing the box. When Baekhyun realized what he was talking about he laughed.

“ you should have seen your face when I came in. Don’t worry, sooner or later I would have told about this. Are you shocked?”

“ No, I’m interested, I used these kind of things just a couple of times, but with girls”

“ well it’s not that different, it changes just the hole”

“ do you use these things alone?”

“ well yes. I started a couple of years ago, I was curious and I bought one vibrator and I found that it was really good, so I bought other ones”

“ you really love to have some…time on your own”

“ anyone loves that and even if it’s hard to believe, because look at me, I didn’t have much sex before you”

“ so no one has ever used these things on you?”

“ no”

“ would you like that?”

“ Once with a boy I’ve tried to use one but he probably took this suggestion as an attack to his masculinity because he said why would you like this thing of plastic in your ass when you can have my dick?”

“ wow, I hope that at least he was good”

“ Mmm, the butt plug was better” said laughing.

“ so do you wanna try, with me?”

“ really? Would you do that?”

“ why not? I’m curious and I love your face when you’re coming, so….”

“ should I take a shower first? I sweat a lot”

“ don’t need, you’re going to sweat more now and I really like you with that make up”.

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol, laying slowing above him: “ so what do you want to use?”

“ you chose”.

“ Mmm….i like blue, let’s use this” said taking a blue vibrator

“ Fine for me, I’m used to a bigger size” exclaimed Baekhyun making Chanyeol laugh.

“ Take off your clothes baby boy” said Chanyeol while taking the lube

“ on your back”

“ I already told you that I find fucking hot when you give me orders like that?”

“ yes, now…”

“ now just put it in my ass Yeol”.

Chanyeol began to kiss Baekhyun’s back, sweet kisses that were enough for making the other one moan. He caressed Baekhyun’s ass, softly and when his hand went near his hole the boy automatically raised his ass: “ so impatient” exclaimed Chanyeol.

He took the vibrator and he began to put it in Baekhyun, very very slowly, to let Baekhyun get used to it.

“ Are you fine?”

“ you know why it’s called vibrator? Because if you push the little black button it can vibrate” Chanyeol laughed and turned it on.

Baekhyn was moving his ass: “ move it Chanyeol, please, I wanna feel it better, please” and Chanyeol began to move the vibrator in and out, with gentle movements.

“ come little boy, come” exclaimed Chanyeol kissing the other’s back. Baekhyun came moaning very loudly

“ hope your neighbors didn’t hear that, but I doubt it” said Chanyeol.

“ how was it?”

“ what do you think? Awesome Chanyeol, wow”

“ glad to hear that, maybe we could do it again another time”

“ I really would like that, you know, I’m used to it, to the feelings that the vibrators give me, but the fact that you were here, that you were moving it, your voice, that was one of the best orgasm I have ever had”

“ I saw it and I heard it Baekhyun”.


	17. Chapter seventeen

The boy sat up near Chanyeol while using the bed sheet to clean himself

“ I think someone here would really like to come too” exclaimed pointing at Chanyeol’s bulge

“ yeah sorry, I told you how you excite me when you’re horny and you moan”

“well I have an idea, I’d like to try something on you”

“ I guess I know what you want to do to me”

“ can I try one of these on you Yeol?”

“ I don’t know Baek, I have never done it”

“ oh don’t worry, I know that having something in the ass the first time well it can be painful if you’re not used to it and I really want you to feel pleasure now, I want to make you come so hard”

“ so?”

“ I want to use this on you” answered showing a ring

“ it’s a vibrating ring, you put it on your dick and well you can imagine how it works, do you want to try it?”

“ okay, go on”

“ but let me have fun Yeol, I want more”

“ don’t know if I have to be scared or excited”

“ do you trust me?”

“ Yes?”

“ is that a question?”

“ No baby boy, do what you want” Baekhyun clapped his hands like a happy kid.

“ Great, so take off your clothes and lay down” while Chanyeol was getting naked Baekhyun took two ties from his wardrobe

“ I see, things are getting kinkier here”

“ Oh yes sir, is it okay?”

“ of course”.

Baekhyun, now completed naked like the other boy, sat on Chanyeol, tying his hands at the bed.

“ I want you to stay still, I want to give you a lot now, but you can’t touch yourself or me, I’m in control, okay?”

“ go on baby boy, I like to be in your hands, just don’t kill me and run away with my money leaving me here dead, with my cock exposed and tied up to a bed”

“ mmm that sounds nice but I won’t, don’t worry, so relax now!”.

Baekhyun put the ring on Chanyeol’s hard dick, turning it on on the lowest level of vibration: “ let’s start like this” he said before kissing him.

He played with Chanyeol’s tongue, biting his lips, then he kissed his neck, going down, till his nipples: “ how do you feel?”

“ fucking horny oh shit….i really would like to be untied, if my hands were free I’d take you right now and fuck you so hard that the entire city will hear you”

“ but you can’t, your hands aren’t free” said smirking and he bite Chanyeol’s left nipple, then the other while the boy was moaning louder and louder. Baekhyun changed the vibration’s speed, now it was faster.

Chanyeol began to move his hips: “ look at you Chanyeol, so needy” exclaimed touching Chanyeol’s dick

“ how much do you want to come? Tell me”

“ a lot, I fucking want it Baekhyun I want you, make me come, I want you to do it, not that thing”

“ I know baby, me too”.

As soon as he took off the ring Baekhyun took Chanyeol in his mouth. Chanyeol wanted so much to have his hand free and put them on Baekhyun’s head but he couldn’t so he began to move his hips harder. He knew that it would have been a problem for Baekhyun, if he saw that it was too much he would have stopped but fortunately that kinky boy didn’t cover his eyes and he could see Baekhyun keeping doing what he was doing with no problems.

“ Baekhyun I’m coming, I’m fucking coming now…” but Baekhyun didn’t move. He kept sucking him, till the very last moment, when the other came, in his mouth.

“ oh my god…oh god, that was wow” exclaimed Chanyeol: “ that was one of my best orgasms ever” said while Baekhyun was untying him

“ Fuck Baekhyun, I came into your mouth, I ‘m so sorry, you should have moved!” said cleaning a smiling Baekhyun with the bed sheet

“ it was my choice, don’t worry”

“ thank you” said hugging him.

“ I don’t have the strength to take a shower but at least we have to remove these bed sheets Yeol, I can’t sleep here, there’s..well there’s cum everywhere”.

Still naked, and tired, they quickly changed the sheets before laying down again.

Chanyeol back hugged the other, while giving him little kisses on the neck.

“you know you’re special?” asked Baekhyun

“ me? Special?”

“ When I first met you I really thought you were just that fuckboy and business man everybody talked about. Of course I found you sexy, I’m not blind, but I thought you were a jerk and I was wrong because I judged before knowing you. Also the first time we talked I thought you were trying to be nice to me just because of the sex, I thought that a lot, but once again you proved that I was wrong. You’re not who I thought you were”

“ is that a bad or good thing?”

“ an amazing thing Chanyeol. You’re perfect, you’re everything I need and I want, you’re sexy, you’re funny, you fuck very good, you’re a successful man who loves to work and a kind boss, and a very kind boyfriend. You always care about me, even during the sex. I know it seems like you have the control, you make me think that but at the end you do everything I want” Baekhyun changed his position to look Chanyeol in his eyes

“ the first time we had sex you kept asking me if I was okay, that meant a lot to me. Usually people when fuck me just want sex from me, if they’re feeling good they don’t care if I’m feeling good too, but you’re not like that”

“ you want me to blush with all those nice words” exclaimed Chanyeol giving him a little kiss 

“ I just want you to know what I think about you”

" am I wrong or you called me boyfriend while you were talking?” Baekhyun nodded

“ I like that, I like being called your boyfriend”

“ really?”

“ Really!”.


	18. Chapter eighteen

“Even with my eyes closed I can feel you staring at me and I don’t know if it’s nice or creepy, why are you staring at me instead of sleeping?” asked a sleepy Baekhyun opening his eyes

“ I went to pee and when I came back to the bed I looked at you and I thought…”

“ I need to pee again?”

“ No you idiot, I thought that you’re so fucking beautiful, really how can you be so beautiful Baekhyun? And so I couldn’t stop staring at you”

“ So you were staring at me because I’m beautiful, not because I have still something on my face?” they both laughed.

“Something is vibrating and it’s not one of my toys”

“ my phone, sorry” said Chanyeol taking his phone. It was a message from his secretary: 

“ Shit I forgot it”

“ What happened?”

“ I totally forgot what day is tomorrow”

“ is it your birthday?”

“ No, it’s the birthday of the company”

“ please don’t tell me that you have the bday of your company on your calendar”

“ it was a message from my secretary, she is in charge of organize the event every year, she offered herself as a volunteer. Every year we organize a party inside the building, with food and music, all our clients and employees are invited and they can bring their family or a friend and I always have to take a speech”

“ wow, a party with a boring speech”

“ who told you that my speech is boring? Anyway my secretary reminded me to prepare a speech and to bring my lovely lady to the event”

“ lovely lady?”

“ yes, I told her that I had to cook for a special person when I asked her a recipe”

“ so I’m the lovely lady?”

“ well lovely yes, a lady…mmmmm no” exclaimed Chanyeol laughing while bringing his hand on Baekhyun’s dick.

“ can we stay in bed forever?” asked Chanyeol caressing Baekhyun’s face

“ sooner or later we would finish the condoms and we would have to go to buy them, sorry to ruin your dream”.

“ Baekhyun”

“ yes?” Chanyeol started to play with the other’s hair

“ I don’t want to go to the event alone. Every year all my workers and clients bring their wives and husbands even their children sometimes, some of them a friend or a cousin”

“ and the big boss stays alone” Chanyeol nodded

“ why didn’t you go there with a friend? Or a girl?”

“ well I would have to explain why every year the girl is different and well everyone expects from me to bring a girlfriend or even a wife, I thought that bringing a friend was not…professional”

“ so many problems, why do you always care about others' thoughts? Don’t do it Chanyeol. Half of the things you said are problems just in your head, probably people who works for you don’t care if you fuck a different girl every night or if you have a boyfriend or you bring a friend or a dog, for them the important is that you pay them, you respect them and you’re a good boss. These are the important things”

“ wise and beautiful, I’m lucky”

“ of course you’re fucking lucky so….. are you going alone also this year?”

“ I don’t know, you’re free tomorrow evening Baekhyun?”.

Baekhyun sat near Chanyeol, looking at him while covering his naked body with the blanket: “ Chanyeol you don’t have to do it for me”

“ I’m doing it for me and you’re included when it’s about me. I don’t want to go there alone knowing that you’re at home, I’d spend the night getting bored, faking smiles and drinking wine. I also would have to lie to everyone saying that I have a girlfriend or saying that I’m single and I’m not”

“ no you’re not” said Baekhyun smiling: “ but are you sure? I mean, people will talk and we both know that even if you agree with what I said before you will still care about what others will think”

“ will you stay next to me? Will you help me to do this?”

“ of course Chanyeol, of course, you don’t even have to ask me for that, I’m with you. I mean, I’ve swallowed your cum Chanyeol, there are no more boundaries between us”. 

Chanyeol laughed and took Baekhyun’s hand making him fall over him: “ if you survive at a boring night like that I swear I’ll be so good to you after it” exclaimed kissing him

“ you’re always good to me Yeol” said Baekhyun winking at him.

Chanyeol had to drag Baekhyun off the bed, literally. After a good breakfast, cooked by a still sleepy Baekhyun who was able to burn the first coffee of the day, he went to the club, while Chanyeol had some stuff to do at the company.

“ Mr Park, glad you're here, I have some things to show you” said his secretary as soon as she saw him

“ About tomorrow party?”

“ Yes, the list of the clients you would like to invite, and would you like something in particular? Like a theme? A singer? We have enough money to call that boy group everyone loves, Exo”-

“ No, don’t worry, just a simple thing. Invite all the people who works here, everyone, and they can bring as always someone with them and all our clients, we have space for everyone. Food and drinks from the same catering service of every year will be okay and for the music just ask for someone who plays some instrument like a piano or a violin. It’s not a Hollywood party”

“ Ok mr Park, thank you”

“ thank you! I hope you will come too, with your husband and with the little Joy”

“ of course I will come with my husband but I have here in town my parents so I will let Joy enjoy his grandparents”.

While Chanyeol was walking away from the company, after having done his stuff, whenever he saw someone in the building he couldn’t stop thinking that all those people the next day would have known about him and Baekhyun.

He was scared, but thanks to Baekhyun and his words he was also excited and happy.

He was ready.


	19. Chapter nineteen

B: hello sunshine

C: hello to you baby boy

B: so did you change your mind about this evening?

B: if you did I’d understand you yeol

C: no, never

B: my brave boy

C: well actually I’m fucking scared

B: it’s okay, it’s normal

B: whenever you will be afraid or you will think you can’t do it just think about me and…

C: and your sweet ass

B: I’m not sure that was what I wanted to write but it’s fine too

B: think that at the end of the night you will be in my bed...no wait, can we go to your bed? Your wi-fi is amazing

C: ………..

B: also your bed

C:……

B: also you

C: of course we can go at my place after ;)

B: what do I have to wear?

C: what you want

B: mmmm I’m not sure that I can come with leather pants

C: bring them for after

B: I don’t know if I have the right clothes Chanyeol

C: I guess I’m not the only one who is little bit afraid

B: well…..

C: what? What scares my brave baby boy?

B: I’m not used to those kind of parties Yeol, I’m a dancer in a club, I’m used to these kind of parties but..

C: I know that this is not what bothers you

B: you will practically come out yeol and you’ll do it with me by your side, I’m just worried to not be enough for you

C: what the fuck are you saying ?

B: well probably people will expect me to be I don’t know….not a dancer in a club

C: first of all people there probably expect you to be a girl

C: baek I don’t care and they will not care about what you do, people just love you, they can’t resist to that smile

B: I swear I will try to behave like a good boy

C: but you’re not ;)

B: they don’t need to know that I’m a master of blowjobs Yeol or maybe yes? I could tell this when people ask me about my hobbies and talents

C: the important thing is that you don’t give them a live demonstration

B: uhhhhhhhh jealous Chanyeol in the house

C: well...no…maybe…..

B: yes

C: yes

C: anyway, I pick you up at seven, okay?

B: perfect, see you later


	20. Chapter twenty

It was exactly seven o’clock when Chanyeol rang the bell. When Baekhyun opened the door they stared each others, without making a move

“ wow, you look amazing” said Baekhyun

“ Baekhyun please wear more often that outfit you’re fucking gorgeous”. 

Baekhyun blushed.

“ I wanted to put on a jacket too but I don’t have it, is it a problem if I come with just a shirt?”

“ if It was for me you could come naked, you’re perfect, now go, seeing you like this make me want to take you in your bed and we don’t have time”.

“ why are you laughing?” asked Chanyeol while they were in his car

“ this moment reminds me of those American movies where there is a high school prom and the boy go to take the girl and then they go to the prom”

" well it’s not a prom where we’re going to and you’re not a girl but you have to admit that we act like teenagers between us” . 

Baekhyun laughed, he knew that Chanyeol was right.

“ so are you ready?” asked Baekhyun when Chanyeol parked the car in front of the building.

“ Always, you?”

“ can’t wait to taste wine for rich people” answered Baekhyun making Chanyeol laugh.

As soon as they entered the building of the company Chanyeol had already said hi to twenty people while Baekhyun, next to him, smiled to them.

“ wow, I thought that your office was great but this hall is amazing too and is there a boy playing piano?” Chanyeol nodded

“ maybe I could join him with one of my dances”

“ I’m sure that lot of people here would enjoy that”.

“ Mr Park!” exclaimed a female voice. His secretary was going toward them with a big smile and a blue dress, followed by his husband

“ Mr Park is always a pleasure to meet you” said the men bowing

“ for me too, i’m very happy to see you together every year”.

That was the right moment. It was the moment to finally introduce Baekhyun to someone.

“ let me introduce you Byun Baekhyun” exclaimed Chanyeol while Baekhyun shyly bowed

“ ah your friend! Glad to see you again” said the woman smiling.

Friend. Chanyeol could have said nothing. They would all thought that he had just brought with him a friend, like his secretary had just done.

But he couldn’t do that, especially looking at Baekhyun’ smile, slowing disappearing, at the word friend.

“ Actually Baekhyun is my…boyfriend” he said without breathing.

He had said it.

He looked at Baekhyun who was smiling brightly and then he faced his secretary and her husband.

“ Ah, I see” she said with a serious face.

“ well nice to meet you Byun Baekhyun” suddenly said the man

“ You’re a very lucky man Baekhyun, Mr Park is a great person” said the woman smiling.

Chanyeol wanted to hug them. He was so happy.

He smiled at them, a very big smile, and he proceed into the hall with Baekhyun.

“ see? Told you” said Baekhyun

“ I really need a glass of wine now” exclaimed Chanyeol, Baekhyun laughed.

“ Mr park, in a few minutes you have the speech” said a young man approaching Chanyeol

“ Right, thank you”.

“ did you prepare your speech?” asked Baekhyun eating a canapè

“ Not really, I think I will have to improvise”

“ well good luck then, it will be the first time I will watch you on a stage, please give me a great show Yeol”

“ I’ll try, you stay here”

“ I have food and wine, I won’t move don’t worry”.


	21. The end

Chanyeol took his place in front of the microphone. Every year he took that speech. He talked about the successes of the company, about how hard everyone worked everyday and he was proud to be the ceo of the company. Probably he also used the same words every year. At the end of the speech everyone always clapped their hands and they went to congratulate to him. He drank a few more wine glasses and then he left, he went at home or to Sweet Lies.

But that time it would have been different.

The man who was playing the piano stopped and when people saw Chanyeol ready for the speech they stopped to talk and went near him to listen the speech better.

He could clearly see Baekhyun, in front of a table full of food, with a glass in his hands.

“ Ladies and gentlemen thank you for being here as every year. I’m happy to see old friends and new faces too. I’m very thankful to all of you for your work and your passion, this company wouldn’t be the same without you. Probably some of you think to have just a small role in this company, but every role is important so you should be proud of what you do. I know that this probably is not very related to our job but the words of a very special person inspired me so I want to tell you that yes you’re colleagues and I’m your boss but I also like to see this company as a sort of big family so I hope you know that you can come here every day to work but also to be free to be who you are. I don’t even know if these words have sense” said laughing: “ so before I begin to say random things I stop here and I let you enjoy the evening!” said while everyone started to clap their hands.

Probably everyone thought that the speech was over and they were very surprised when Chanyeol talked through the microphone again: “ By the way, that special person is here tonight and as I have thanked all of you for your work I would also like to thank this special person who accepted me and supports me everyday, not to be too…romantic, but this person is literally the sun of my life. So I would like to say a thank you to my lovely boyfriend over there, too busy to eat all the food. Thank you Baekhyun”.

Chanyeol felt the eyes of every person in that place on him. He wanted to disappear.

He had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life.

“ Thank you Chanyeol” exclaimed a voice breaking the silence. It was Baekhyun.

Everyone moved their eyes from Chanyeol to that little guy in black, with handsome face, a glass of wine in a hand and a canapè in the other.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to expect, but he didn’t certainly expect what happened.

Everyone clapped their hands, hard. He could see people smiling at him. Of course not everyone, he also saw some people literally leaving the room. But he didn’t care. He knew that not everyone would have accepted his news, he also knew that it was too hard, even impossible, to change their minds.

When he went down from the little stage lot of people went to congratulate to him, as every year. Nothing had changed.

He had always been afraid for nothing.

“ Mr park?”said a girl going near him

“ Ah, Mrs Kim, right? You work at the second floor” the girl was surprised that he knew who she was: “ Of course I know you, you’ve been working here for 3 years and your co-workers have just nice words for you” she blushed

“ Thank you. I wanted to say that I’ve loved your speech”

“ thank you, you’re very kind”

“ May i….may I introduce you my girlfriend?” asked blushing while a young lady took her hand:

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Park”

“the pleasure is all mine. I really hope you’re both enjoying the evening!” he exclaimed smiling.

While Chanyeol was going towards him and receiving people's compliments Baekhyun was finishing his wine.

Next to him there was a group of ladies, dressed up as if they were at the Oscars ceremony.

“ I knew it, I’ve always known that, I’ve flirted with him lot of times but it was useless, of course he’s gay” said one of them

“ It’s a pity, another handsome men not interested in girls, it’s a pity. But he probably didn’t meet the right girl yet I’m sure of it. I’m sure that if he’d fuck me in his big office he would change his mind” said another one

“ I’ve always heard people talking about his dick saying that it’s very big, but probably it’s just a rumor that he spread himself since he’s gay”.

Baekhyun drank the last sip of wine and before joining Chanyeol who was waiting for him near the door he walked near the girls who gasped when they recognized who he was: “ First of all he’s not gay, he also likes girls but probably this is too hard to understand for you and trust me if he fucks you probably he would become definitely gay. Ah by the way he fucked me in that big office and you know what else is big? His dick. Goodnight ladies”.

“ what were you talking about with those ladies?” asked him chanyeol once they were in the car

“ music and big things” he answered. 

Chanyeol looked at him curious but Baekhyun changed topic: “ you know, I’m proud of you Yeol”

“ for a moment I was afraid that I wouldn’t have told it. I mean my speech was over, people were happy but…”

“ you weren’t”

“ I had to do it”

“ I’m glad you did it. I felt like a star for a few minutes, they were all watching me, the boyfriend of the ceo”

“ you’re used to people looking at you”

“ yes but those people weren’t looking at me because they wanted to have sex with me as the clients of the club, well probably some of them wanted that too”

“ I’m one of those people”

“ you want to have sex with me? O my god Yeol I didn’t know that, I have never thought that!” he said making Chanyeol laugh.

“you remember what I told you when I came to pick you up at your place?” asked Chanyeol once they were in his house

“ that I was gorgeous?”

“ also that, but I mean the other thing”

“ Oh, that you wanted to go before taking my clothes off and fuck me so hard that all the city would have heard us?”

“ I’m not sure that I used those words, but yes”

“ just be careful, this pants costs more than my entire wardrobe” he said while Chanyeol had already started to unbutton his shirt-

“ I’m so fucking happy Baekhyun”

“ about what?”

“ about us”

“ Me too, Yeol”.

“ Chanyeol, turn the lights off”

“ why?”

“ I want to try a thing with you, we will do it in my way!”


End file.
